ThatSkynyrdKid70
Timothy Mark Fellows (born: ), better known online as ThatSkynyrdKid70, initialized as TSK, is a YouTuber from New York, US. Content He mainly uploads gaming content, however his recent uploads have been more different. He is best known for uploading the video "Protegent Rap but it's 100% Truthful" which went viral in a matter of days. Personal Life TSK was born at the Cortland Regional Medical Center hospital in Cortland, NY. At 3 years old, in October, 2007, TSK moved to his current house which is known in his current videos. In 2015, after passing 5th grade, he was taken out of school by his mom because neither she nor TSK liked the school he went to, due to both bad staff and teachers and the Common Core school system. He is currently in 9th grade (as of September 2018,) still being homeschooled by his mom. On February 15, 2018, TSK's grandfather died at the same aforementioned Cortland Regional Medical Center due to natural causes. Hitting 100 subscribers and various hiatuses TSK has had numerous hiatuses, the most notable one lasting for almost four months (from early November, 2015 to late February, 2016.) Shortly afterwards, he hit 100 subscribers and uploaded a thank you video. It was at this point that the quality and effort that went into TSK's was sharply raised, editing with Sony Vegas, applying video thumbnails and most notably, uploading videos in 1080p60. After that however, yet another hiatus began, starting around October of 2016. TSK posted on Twitter that he was taking a "Christmas break" from YouTube and was working hard on making numerous videos that would all be uploaded after his 13th birthday. TSK's 13th birthday was on January 8, 2017, where he did a special birthday livestream, and didn't upload again for nearly 2 whole weeks. He then posted a video explaining what was going on, that he was extremely busy working on videos still, and that he would try to get them all uploaded soon, saying that "It's not happening again," referring to the aforementioned four month long hiatus taken from 2015 to 2016. TSK eventually decided to scrap all unfinished videos and start on a clean slate after that video, and did a Pokemon Red livestream followed by a video saying that he got a copy of Spyro The Dragon for the original PlayStation. Then came yet another hiatus, this one known as "The Computer Incident," where TSK's laptop wasn't working properly anymore as he had had it for almost two years. He uploaded a series of filler vlogs on his phone for a few days. Then he came back with a proper video entitled "Semi-Quitting YouTube," '''an announcement of yet another hiatus. One month later, he continued to upload again. On July 10, 2017, TSK was hacked by an unknown user that went by the name "Elite." He uploaded a ransom video to TSK's channel threatening that if he didn't upload a video in 2 days reading the passage in the description of the hack video that he would delete TSK's channel. A day later, TSK uploaded a response video called "Happy Now?" in which he read the passage as requested in the ransom video. Elite left a comment on the video (albeit using TSK's account) saying "Good enough. I will now log out of your account, allowing you to change your password... for now..." TSK quickly changed his password, and has not been hacked again since. It is presumed that Elite was from the UK due to certain mannerisms in the passage like writing the words savior and color as "saviour" and "colour." On Feburary 15, 2018, TSK's grandfather died at a local hospital, and since then, TSK's upload schedule has flunctuated a slight bit. At the end of March, 2018, TSK took another hiatus due to a virus on his laptop, and recent drama on VidLii. This hiatus however, only lasted 1 week, and TSK is now back to uploading videos. TSK did not upload at all in January 2019, his last upload being a video to draw attention to his Twitch channel, which was uploaded in December. On February 12, 2019, TSK confirmed on his Discord server that he would be going on hiatus until further notice. He still is currently on hiatus. Protegent Rap and hitting 1,000 subscribers On August 28, 2017, TSK uploaded an edit of a then popular meme, the Protegent Rap. This video stayed relatively unviewed like most of TSK's videos at the time, however it had garnered a slightly higher amount than usual, getting up to 200 views within a week. The video soon blew up in popularity, and started to get thousands of views. TSK has said "I never expected some random meme I whipped up in like 6 minutes in Sony Vegas to get this popular. lol". The video currently has over 600,000 views, over 16,000 likes, and close to almost 3,000 comments. The video also single-handedly boosted TSK's subscriber amount from 228 to 600 in a matter of weeks. After this the popularity of the meme itself decreased therefor, making TSK's edit gain less views, and in turn making TSK's sub rate go down. However, the video was still enough to give TSK a steady flow of a decent sub count, and is still his main source of subscribers. TSK officially hit 1,000 subscribers on July 12, 2018. Discovery of VidLii, drama with NFKRZ, and other VidLii drama In August of 2017, TSK discovered a YouTube alternative site called '''VidLii, '''which is designed to mimick the look and feel of 2008 YouTube. However, sensing it might be a malware site, he quickly left. Although one month later, on September 15, he decided to return, just to check if it was really a virus or not. This time noticing that Google Chrome indicated the site was secure, proceded to make a video about it, uploaded it to YouTube and made an account on VidLii. However, in December, 2017, user NFKRZ uploaded a video entitled '''What was YouTube like in 2005? '''in which he reviewed the site. The video quickly gained thousands of views due to NFKRZ fan base of 500k Subscribers, and VidLii was flooded with traffic. Noticing how cringey in TSK's opinion NFKRZ's videos are, he was quickly worried as well as many other VidLii users about the future of the site. Also noticing that many new cringey videos and poorly made memes and notepad Roblox tutorials were being uploaded to the site, TSK released a video entitled '''The Ultimate NFKRZ Rant | Is This The End of VidLii as we Know It? in which he called out NFKRZ for how cringey his videos are and how he pushes his merch onto you, bringing up the fact that in the description of the VidLii review, the first line says "Buy my merch. lol" followed by a store link, and that if you go to NFKRZ's channel page on YouTube, one of his links is called "God church merch," re-directing to the same store link. This video was almost immediately garnered with hate and mostly 1-star ratings. Later the same day, NFKRZ responded to the video saying "This dude, he made a rant on me. He said how my fans are like Jake Paul normie fans, and they were gonna flood the site with Jake Paul dabbing compilations. Well, that's just not the fucking case. Cause if you watched any of my videos, you would know that my subscribers, they're quite not the normies." TSK then uploaded a response video to NFKRZ's response video using an ear-raped version of the song Redemption by Shadows Fall, with text saying that this was the final straw, and that if he had a time machine, he would go back and prevent NFKRZ from ever making his video about VidLii. This video as well was garned with much hate, and many shaming comments, calling out TSK for how childish he was being in the whole situation, one comment on this upload from the user Traitorz, saying "I kinda feel like you did a stupid thing by using a quote from sammyclassicsonicfan, its true, but why him, it's kind of like saying a quote from superminecraftkid, I know you tried to sound professional, but you just sound like a little kid whining about what he doesn't like, that's not that good for you. Then you think that just because you have an opinion, everyone thinks the same, I, and a lot of other people, JUST DON'T CARE." About a day later, TSK uploaded an apology video, saying that he realized how stupid he was being in those two videos, and that the things he said were way out of line. Saying he was sorry, and for everyone to stop hating on him. This video too, despite being a sincere apology was very hated. After a few days however, things slowly started to go back to normal. A lot of NFKRZ's fans stopped using VidLii, along with NFKRZ himself, still with the newest comment NFKRZ has posted on VidLii being on TKS's first rant, saying "the fact that you think my fans are jake paul worshipping normies just shows how you know absolutely nothing about anything lol" and TSK's hate slowly died down as well, although some people still bring up the drama, simply to annoy TSK as he likes to try and forget the drama ever happened. Then in late March, 2018, Jan (the owner of VidLii) appointed a new admin to the site, AliTheZombie13. On April 1, Ali rolled out a number of new VidLii updates, one being the ability to upload 720p videos if you're a partner, videos from banned and self-terminated channels no-longer being viewable, and having changed the view system to more emulate the view system accurate to YouTube's in 2008. While he recieved some minor hate for the last two, the HD video update was approved by a majority of the VidLii userbase. However around April 7, Ali started questionably banning a majority of the users on VidLii including Metro3ds2, Mangomaster, JReviews, Darkscythe and many other users without a real reason to the ban. Soon after, TSK instead of being banned recieved a strike from Ali, which said that about 25 of TSK's videos had been striked and removed and that his partnership had been revoked. Furious, TSK made a video saying that he was done with VidLii, that Ali was a terrible admin, and was leaving the site. About three days after TSK uploaded the video, his account was banned. Eventually on May 4, Ali was fired by Jan, and his account was banned. AM was appointed as the temporary admin until a new one was decided, and all unfairly banned accounts were unbanned, including TSK's. On May 6, TSK re-uploaded all unfairly striked videos removed by Ali. One of which was a video entitled "Sad but true lyrics.wmv," which was a short parody of poorly made lyric videos from 2009, and the video was mostly a format test for his upcoming VidLii series "Idiotic Adventures." This video was originally uploaded in February. However Suderion (who was a mod at the time, and was appointed by AM because there was a vote to decide the new admin, and AM won) striked the re-upload of the video. TSK uploaded a joke video about the situation, and Vistafan (another mod appointed by AM) deleted the video before preceding to strike TSK for "Impersonating notable figures" and revoking his partnership again. TSK then uplaoded a re-made version of the Sad but True video made both to mock the mods and to meet the standards on the site. This video was striked by Formidable (another mod appointed by AM) and TSK was once again banned. At the beginning of June TSK realized that on VidLii he was unbanned and had his partnership put back, and after reading a comment left by Mal (annother mod) on a video TSK uploaded to YouTube, TSK decided to return to the site. TSK eventually left VidLii for good in July, 2018, stating "It's like JakeOnline said, the site became a pain to use, and nobody wanted me there anyways. I'm done. For real this time. I'm not gonna be coming back in a week like the last 3 times I left. But I am gonna leave my channel up to act as kind of a ThatSkynyrdKid70 VidLii archive, unlike Jake, where he just terminated his account. lol. So I'm gonna go listen to some Green Day and let you guys celebrate my departure." TSK still remains in close contact with many VidLii users with whom he became close friends with such as NathanDarkson984, BigMushroomFan, Animacreep and TCT101. Hell Awaken TSK is currently working on a custom Doom WAD called Hell Awaken. According to TSK on his website, the WAD isn't expected to be released until some time in Summer, 2018. This however was pushed back until spring 2019, which didn't happen either. There has been no other news since. The name Hell Awaken is taken from a line in the song "My Apocalypse" by Metallica. ("Fear they name as hell awakens") The Torment Within, Eradication of Time In October, 2018, TSK began writing material for an EP. The EP itself would be an experiment of how well an EP could turn out with no budget, and would contain all instrumentals and no lyrics. However in November, 2018, after having completed the first track, The Torment Within, he decided to scrap the EP idea and release The Torment Within as a single. The Torment Within was released on Bandcamp on November 20, 2018. The song was accompanied by another track, "Zero Dollar Budget (The Explanation)," which is a spoken explanation of the song by TSK. In the track he said "After it's taken so long to write and record this song in particular, The Torment Within, I'm just now realising how freaking long it would take to actually write a whole EP, and if I had stuck with that plan, I probably wouldn't have this out until February, 2019." In January, 2019, TSK began to continue working on the previously cancelled EP. He began cryptic teasing in February by making an announcement on his Discord server that simply said "09-14-20-18-15-04-21-03-20-09-15-14" on February 13, 2019. On May 8, 2019, "Eradication of Time" was released on Bandcamp. In the description on the Bandcamp release, TSK notes his thanks to sks2002 "for being a cool dude and inspiring me to continue making this originally cancelled EP." The track list consists of The Torment Within, and other new songs, such as the title track "Eradication of Time," which draws inspiration from Van Halen's "Eruption." The name of the first track on the EP, '09-14-20-18-15-04-21-03-20-09-15-14,' is "Introduction" in the A1Z26 cipher. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians